1. Field of the Invention
The instant invention relates generally to digging and cutting tools and more specifically it relates to a two pointed shovel.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Numerous digging and cutting tools have been provided in prior art. For example, U.S. Pat. Nos. 249,665 to Pettebone; 3,868,775 to Anderson; 3,993,340 to Rusing et al.; 4,135,751 to Gederos; 4,357,043 to Towsend; 4,916,984 to Albert; 5,109,930 to Napier and 5,176,209 to VandenBrink all are illustrative of such prior art. While these units may be suitable for the particular purpose to which they address, they would not be as suitable for the purposes of the present invention as heretofore described.